


Goodbyes

by CindyRyan



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: Tag to 2x4 Age before beauty. Pete hadn't wanted goodbyes what if Myka had written one?
Relationships: Myka Bering & Pete Lattimer
Kudos: 3





	Goodbyes

Title: Goodbyes  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: Episode tag

Pete watched Myka sleep for several long minutes. They'd been back home at the B&B for two days. He could at least admit to himself that he was still unsettled by the events in New York. Watching Myka age in his arms was something that would haunt Pete to his grave. He hated being helpless and in those moments Pete had been afraid that she'd die like the others. He'd lose her and there wouldn't have been anything he could do. 

Shaking himself Pete stepped quietly into Myka's room. He picked up her suitcase that had been placed at the foot of the bed. Pete had intended to put it by the closet when he noticed that it wasn't closed. Pete set it down gently and started to latch it but then realized something was stuck. It was an envelope. Pete got it free and was about to replace it in the suitcase when he saw his name on the front in Myka's familiar handwriting. He knew what it was without even opening it. Myka's goodbye.

_'Artie, I know I've been hard on you sometimes....'_

_'Don't! Don't start that! I'm not giving up on you; don't you give up!'_

The memory came back to Pete in a harsh flash. He'd cut Myka off then not being able to hear her say goodbye. Now he was almost a hundred percent certain he held his goodbye in his hands. Swallowing hard Pete almost shoved it back in the suitcase. It was Myka's private communication he shouldn't read it. She hadn't given it to him for a reason. Pete placed the now closed suitcase by the closet and stood. He looked back at Myka's sleeping form and then down at the envelope. Curiousity got the better of Pete and he slipped out into the hall and opened the envelope. The letter inside was on hospital stationary.

'Pete,  
I know you don't want to hear goodbye but I need to write it just in case. I can feel my body getting weaker and know I don't have much time left. Despite my initial reaction to our transfer I have enjoyed every moment at the warehouse and our partnership.

You are a good, kind man Pete Lattimer. You're one of the best agents I've worked with. You've saved my life many times and I thank you for that. I treasure our friendship even if you drive me crazy sometimes with your twelve year old moments. Pete, I don't want you to think you failed me. You did all you could. 

The words you said to me before I went on the runway were beautiful. I just want you to know how much they meant to me. You gave me the courage to go out there and I'll be forever grateful to you no matter what happens as a result. 

We have become family our little group. I wish I had more time with each of you. Especially with you Pete. You have become the brother I never had. I love you and hope the rest of your career is sucessful and that you don't forget to put some moments of real life happiness between those career achievements.

Myka

Pete's vision blurred and his breath caught. Myka was right they had become family. He was so grateful that family was still intact. New York had been too close of a call. If Myka had died it would've been Pete's fault. He hadn't done enough to keep her off the runway.

“You okay?”Myka asked softly.

Pete jumped and quickly wiped a hand over his eyes as he turned to face his partner. Myka had pulled on a blue robe and was standing in the doorway of her room.

“You taking lessons from Mrs. Fredricks?”Pete muttered. “I didn't hear you get up.”

“You wouldn't have heard a tank you were so engrossed.”Myka retorted as she stepped forward. “That's my letter isn't it?”

“I'm sorry it was stuck in the suitcase while I was trying to close it and move it out of the way.”Pete explained.

“It wasn't something for you to see unless I......”Myka trailed off sadly. “You didn't want goodbyes.”

“No, it wasn't your time and.....”Pete started.

“Maybe, but I needed to say goodbye even if you weren't ready to hear it.”Myka commented softly as she placed a hand on Pete's left arm. “I'm glad you read it.”

Pete swallowed hard and engulfed Myka in a bear hug resting his head on top of hers.

“I love you, Mykes.”Pete commented after a long silence. “You're right we are family. I want you to know you can count on me no matter what.”

“Goes both ways.”Myka responded in a tight voice close to breaking with tears. “Love you too.”

After a few moments Pete released Myka. He tucked a stray hair away from her face and handed the letter back to her.

“Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow.”Pete as he turned and walked down the hall to his own room.

end


End file.
